Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly, to a display device for reducing defects such as image sticking, smears, etc., which are caused by accumulation of direct current (DC) voltages.
Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is applied to various kinds of electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, etc. Examples of the FPD device include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display devices (OLED), etc. Recently, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices are being widely used too.
In such FPD devices (hereinafter simply referred to as a display device), the LCD devices are devices that display an image by using the optical anisotropy of liquid crystal. The LCD devices have good features such as thinness, compact shape, low consumption power, high image quality, etc., and thus are being widely used.
Further, in the display devices, the organic light emitting display devices use a self-emitting device that self-emits light, and thus have a fast response speed, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle. Therefore, the organic light emitting display devices are attracting much attention as the next-generation FPD devices.
Generally, the display device includes a panel for displaying an image, a gate driver for sequentially supplying a scan pulse to a plurality of gate lines provided in the panel, a data driver for supplying data voltages to a plurality of data lines provided in the panel, and a timing controller for controlling the gate driver and the data driver.
The gate driver may be implemented as an integrated circuit (IC) type and may be provided in a non-display area of the panel. Alternatively, the gate driver may be provided independently from the panel and may be electrically connected to the panel in various types, for example, a chip-on film (COF) type.
Recently, a gate-in panel (GIP) type where the gate driver is equipped in the panel is being widely used. The gate driver is a shift register including a plurality of stages that sequentially output a scan signal to the gate lines provided in the panel in synchronization with a certain clock. An ordinary gate driver repeatedly performs an operation, where first to last stages sequentially output the scan signal according to the same period, at every frame.
In the display device that displays various kinds of images, in order to satisfy a temporary driving condition, the gate driver is always driven at a high frequency, or the gate driver is driven in order for all the stages to sequentially output the scan signal, may cause waste of consumption power.
Moreover, in a related art display device, since the scan signal is sequentially output from all the stages at the constant frequency, performing of additional functions such as touch sensing, fingerprint recognition, and/or the like can be limited. It may be advantageous that the additional functions such as the touch sensing or the fingerprint recognition may be performed when the gate driver does not output the scan signal. Accordingly, operations for the additional functions are performed at a blank time between two frames. In order to further secure a time necessary for performing the additional functions, a period where an image is displayed in each frame period should be reduced. However, by doing such can reduce a pixel charging time, and a deterioration in an image quality such as flicker may occur due to noise and pixel coupling caused by performing the additional functions.